Some seals are intended to conform to the contours of devices inserted through the seals to reduce or prevent leakage of fluids through the seals and past the devices. These seals may be used in a variety of fields including the automotive, manufacturing equipment, and medical fields.
In the medical field, in various medical procedures one or more medical instruments may be inserted into the arteries or veins of a patient and advanced to a location requiring treatment or diagnosis. For example, a catheter may be advanced through the patient's vasculature to a desired location, such as the heart, for delivery of a lead, such as a cardiac lead. A medical instrument including the catheter can include a seal located at the proximal end of the catheter to inhibit the flow of blood out of the catheter lumen. A catheter lead or other device can be inserted through the seal and the catheter lumen to the location requiring treatment or diagnosis. The seal inhibits fluid flow through the seal and past the catheter lead.
Some flexible seals are intended to conform around devices inserted through a slit cut through the seal. These seals retard the flow of fluid, including blood and air, through the seal and past the device. However, sometimes, a passage on one or more sides of the device inserted through the slit in the seal remains separated, such that fluid may flow through the separated passage. Excess blood may leak through the seal when the catheter rests in the vasculature and air may leak through the seal and into the catheter when the catheter is aspirated. This may force the physician to abort the lead placement procedure and dispose of the catheter and the lead, which increases procedure time and cost.